Through Annie Cresta's eyes
by The Girl With Six Fears
Summary: This is the story of Annie Cresta, One of my favorite characters You'll be able to see what happen's to her in the game's and how she deals with life...yada yada -


Annie Cresta

CHAPTER 1

I stare out my foggy-yet decent- window at the large sparkling blue lake that surrounds our town in district 4, I breath hot air onto the window and doodle aimlessly across it. My father's voice sings a mystical lullaby about good things that happen. I used to sing with him, but that was before my older sister drowned. My 16 year old sister. Nobody knew why she drowned; she was the best swimmer in district 4. –in my opinion- It's also why I never wanted to learn, I was 8 at the time, still too young to be reaped, still too young to really do anything. I still remember when I would dance for her while she and my father sang together, my mother would only watch and laugh while I did ballerina spins and jumps. And how they would all tease me about my light green salty eyes while they all had a dark blue.

"Annie? Come help us haul these nets in!" My father calls up to me in his odd accent, I nod a little dazed and slowly walk down the stairs into my father's storage area. I look over to the left to where he's talking to Mr. Odair at his counter.

"Where are they again?" I ask quietly, my father inclines his head to the back door. I nod quickly and hurry to the door. "Wait a second." He says I pause as he underhand tosses a ring full of keys only one goes to the door. I smile and catch them just above my head, I walk over to the door, while carefully choosing the correct key out of a dozen other ones, at first I struggle, but then I find the silver key with four sticks sticking out and a black line going across the bottom of it, I quickly push it into the doorknob and open the door to a large ware house with nets and string hanging on the walls, it's so messy that I barely find the large pile of small crossed nets, with small holes. I smile congratulating myself quietly and then pick up half the pile, I walk back into the house tripping twice on the nets but I eventually get myself to the counter where my dad is still talking to Mr. Odair, I don't mean to eaves drop but I can't help myself.

"How's your son doing?" My dad asks.

"He's doing well, did I tell you he can already fish?"

"Already?"

"Yes, I started teaching him when he was seven, he's been fishing for five years and he's really good at it." Mr. Odair smiles appreciating the moment of brag.

Finnick, his son is the same age as I am, twelve, now old enough to be reaped for The Hunger Games, I've seen him at school, were not in the same class, but he's a few rooms down from my dorm. My dad looks over to me with a toothy grin.

"This is Annie." He introduces me. I nod and smile politely putting the nets on the counter, Mr. Odair smiles at me. "Hello Annie, thank you for the nets." He says. He pauses for a moment, -looking like he's been hit by a rock - and then takes 5 of the nets, He looks up at my father and smiles.

"Thank you" He says, and then he leaves without further conversation. I look up at my dad with big eyes, "May I go to the beach?" I ask. A edge in my voice. He smiles at me and nods, "Be back by twilight." He says, I smile wider and run out the door onto the dirt road, heading across the street into the red bricked sandy house, I get inside and grab a blanket from my room, and then I jog down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing a few apples and wrapping them in the blanket, I run out the door. A few minutes later I'm at my beach laying down my blanket delicately onto the sand making the dust sputter all around. I sit down on my blanket crossed legged while taking a bite of an apple, I look out over the shimmering lake. Sighing pleasantly while watching other people fish, while I'm looking around I catch a glimpse of golden hair, my eyes lock onto it, I see finnick, he's fishing alone with one spear, I suddenly want to leave the beach, to keep him from seeing me, but before I can scurry off of my blanket he's caught my eye, he waves to me. I wave back hesitantly as he smiles at me, and then looks toward the water raising his stick to spear a fish, I smile warmly at myself. I stare off into the lake for a while until it starts to get dark, then I carefully roll up my blanket with the apples that I didn't eat, I hear splashing near me. And look up stunned to see Finnick right beside me.

"How are you Annie?" He asks. He puts his fingers through his hair like he was nervous. I shudder for a moment at the sound of his voice.

"Good…You?" I ask my voice a bit shaky. He tilts his head to the side,

"Good…Well see you tomorrow." He says. He starts walking away when I say.

"Nice fishing." He turns back, "Thanks" He says. And then he walks off. I scramble up onto my knees taking the blanket and start walking home, I stare off through space the whole way because of how suddenly tired I was, when I do get home I lay the blanket by the door and go to my room, laying down in the soft comforter, I concentrate on relaxing each part of my body one by one, eventually I fall asleep, all the stupor of today hitting on me.


End file.
